


The Art of Talking Dirty

by TheIttyBitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, High School, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Naive Castiel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't understand dirty talk.<br/>Dean, as a good friend, sets out to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Talking Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at three in the morning, so let me know about any mistakes.  
> I'm also on tumblr over [here](http://frecklesandmisterblueeyes.tumblr.com/)

 

It starts simply enough, with what Cas wrongly assumes is an uncomplicated phrase.

 

"I don't understand dirty talk." He says, watching one on-screen doctor whisper sweet nothings into another's ear.

 

Dean, sitting next to him on the worn old couch in the Winchester living room, chokes on his Pepsi. "What do you mean you don't understand it?" he wonders, disbelievingly.

 

Cas shrugs. "I don't get it. Why don't they just do it and stop talking about it?" He turns his head to find his friend staring at him incredulously.

 

"Yeah, but you haven't done anything with anybody, have you? You've never tried it."

 

It's true, at seventeen Cas hasn't done barely anything. He made out with Meg Masters once, he didn't like it. She was... rough. "Well no, but I don't think I'd like it. It seems impractical."

 

Dean sets his Pepsi down on the coffee table and rests his elbows on his legs. He steeples his fingers in front of his face. "You don't just jump in, man. Getting there's half the fun. That's the point. Fun. Talking dirty is fun"

 

Cas half rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He says dismissively. He reaches for the remote to turn up the volume on the tv but Dean intercepts him, grabbing his wrist.

 

"Whoa, no. Wait a minute. Not "whatever", dude. C'mon!" Dean says, almost urgently.

 

Cas looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "It's not a big deal, Dean."

 

"What? Yes it is! You can't- you've gotta- I can't let you go on thinking that dirty talk is lame, man. That's like... like letting a baby walk across a highway or something."

 

Cas makes an incredulous sputtering sound. "Jesus, dramatic much?"

 

Dean is still holding on to his wrist and he laughs and gives it a little pull so Cas has to lean closer to him. "No..." he leans close and Cas can see all the freckles dotting Dean's face. "It's important."

 

Cas loves Dean's freckles. He knows all of them by heart, he's studied them enough. He counts them when Dean isn't looking, memorizes the way they splay across his cheeks and arch across his nose. He thinks Dean is beautiful, _knows_ Dean is beautiful, always has. The first time they met freshman year he was struck by Dean's eyes, clear and green, and it's only gotten worse. The more he learned about Dean Winchester, the more he liked him, until his little crush bloomed into something bigger, something he can't name. Won't name. Because Dean doesn't want him that way, and Cas has made his peace with that. They're just friends, and that's fine. As long as he can be in Dean's life, it's fine.

 

So, when Dean turns on the puppy eyes Cas sighs and relents. "Alright, fine." He says. "Dirty talk equals good." and starts to pull his arm away.

 

Dean still holds it tight though. "Nope." He says.

 

Cas narrows his eyes. "I thought that's what you wanted."

 

Dean huffs. "Well yeah, but I want you to actually believe it."

 

"Yeah, well." Cas shrugs. "I don't what to tell you."

 

Dean studies his face for a moment, biting his lip. "Okay." He says finally. "Come on." He pats his lap.

 

"What?" Says Cas.

 

Dean just looks at him and pats his lap again.

 

Cas stares. "I feel like you're trying to tell me something but I really don't know what it is."

 

Dean rolls his eyes. "Hop up here, dude." He says.

 

" _Excuse me?"_

 

"I'm going to show you how awesome dirty talk is, okay? Now. Hop up." Dean says impatiently.

 

" _Dean._ " Cas says slowly. "That's not something friends do."

 

Dean rolls his eyes again, and Cas is tempted to tell him that if he keeps it up they'll get stuck that way. "Look. You're not just my friend. You're my _best_ friend. Best friends help each other, right?" Cas nods dully, because he can't think of what else to do. "So I'm gonna help you out, and it's not weird unless we let it be, okay."

 

That... sort of makes sense? Almost? But this isn't good. Cas is already hung up on Dean, this wont help. He shakes his head. "I don't think so."

 

Dean cocks his head and his eyes go soft and wide. "C'mon, Cas." He says softly. "Let me help. Please?"

 

And fuck, those damn puppy eyes again. He'd be out the door if it were anyone else, but this is Dean, and he can never say no to Dean for long.

 

He sighs. "Fine. Where am I going?"

 

Dean brightens and Cas thinks the smile that bursts on his face is probably worth whatever humiliation or heartache is in store.

 

Dean manoeuvres Cas until he's straddling Dean's lap, sitting on his legs with his hands around Dean's neck. He's a little shorter than Dean though, so their faces are at the same height now. Dean grabs Cas's legs and pulls him even closer so that they're flush against each other. They're chest to chest and almost pelvis to pelvis. Cas ducks his head and swallows, willing his pulse to slow from its breakneck speed to a normal pace. That doesn't happen though, and Dean doesn't help matters when he leans forward until his mouth is right next to Cas's ear and asks "Are you comfortable?"

 

Cas nods, not trusting himself to speak. He can feel the vibrations from Dean's words in his ear, and a puff of his breath puffs onto his earlobe. This was a bad idea.

 

"Mmkay." Dean says, quiet and low into Cas's ear. "Now, what I'm gonna do is... I'm gonna tell you some things, and you're gonna pretend it's some pretty girl or somethin' talking to you okay?"

 

"Mmhm." Cas mumbles. It's a lie, of course. He's not going to pretend it's someone else. There's no one else he wants as much as he wants Dean. His pulse is still going so fast and his breath is coming in shallow bursts. His hands come up to Dean's shoulders and he grips hard, seemingly not in complete control of his hands.

 

Dean runs his hands up Cas's thighs slowly, rubbing gently. "So, there's a couple different ways to do it. I could tell you that I wanna strip your shirt off, real slow, and kiss up your stomach."

 

Cas can't help the the shiver that runs up his spine. He can't be sure, but he thinks he feels Dean's mouth curve into a smile next to his ear.

 

"You like that?" He whispers.

 

Cas jerks his head in a nod.

 

"Good. 'cause then I'd play with your nipples. Suck on 'em, take 'em in between my teeth, run my tongue over 'em until you're hard."

 

Cas swallows dryly. His chest is rising and falling rapidly. He's already half hard and he needs to think of an exit strategy or he's going to embarrass himself very soon but it's nearly impossible with Dean breathing in his ear.

 

"Or I could tell you that I want you on your knees. Want your pretty lips around my cock, stretched out, taking me all in. I wanna dig my fingers in your hair and pull on it while you swallow me."

 

Cas whimpers, he can't help it, he really can't. He's all the way hard now, his cock is trapped in his jeans right against Dean's stomach.

 

Then he feels Dean's lips right against his ear. "You like that, baby?" he whispers. His tongue flicks out and he runs it up the outside of Cas's ear. It's too much, and his brain is lust addled. Dean licked his ear. Dean called him "baby".

 

"Fuck!" Cas gasps. "Yes!"

 

"Yeah?" Dean growls. He rolls his hips up and Cas gasps when he feels Dean's erection press into his ass. He leans back to look at Dean's face, and finds him looking back with flushed cheeks and blown eyes. Dean's eyes flick down to Cas's lips and Cas is _pretty sure_ he's reading the signs right so he lunges forward and presses his mouth to Dean's.

 

Dean seems taken aback for a split second, despite the fact that he just rubbed his dick against Cas's ass, and then he's kissing back. His hands are in Cas's hair, pulling. He's nipping at Cas's lips, biting them gently, sucking Cas's lower lip into his mouth. It's nothing like the kiss Cas shared with Meg Masters, he feels like he's drowning, like he's going to explode, and he's never wanted anything more in his life.

 

Dean pulls away for a second to growl "Fucking _finally._ " Against Cas's lips. "I didn't think that would actually work."

 

Cas's insides flood with happiness. Dean wants this. He kisses him again, and again, and again. When Dean traces Cas's lips with his tongue he opens up and lets him in. He gasps when Dean unbuttons his pants and pulls out his dick. When their eyes meet again Dean's are surprisingly gentle.

  
"This okay?" He asks.

  
Cas nods vigorously and goes for Dean's pants. He gets them open and Dean groans when Cas gets him out. Dean goes to lick his hand but Cas grabs it first and brings it to his mouth. Dean's eyes are big and surprised when Cas's tongue comes out to lick his hand. He wets Dean's palm slowly, taking his time, and when he gets done he lowers Dean's hand down. He sees Dean swallow, and then feels his hand wrap around both of their dicks.

  
Dean jacks them with long, slow strokes, placing wet, open mouthed kisses on Cas's neck. They kiss, tongues twining together as they come, groaning into each other's mouths.

  
Afterward they sit like that for a minute, breathing heavily, foreheads resting against each other. After a while, Dean looks up him with shy eyes. "You wanna go to the spring dance with me?"

  
Cas chokes on a laugh, he kisses Dean again, slowly. "Yeah, okay."

  
Dean grins. "So, uh... you understand dirty talk yet?"

  
"You know," Says Cas. "I think I do."


End file.
